Complications
by NCILexie
Summary: When Raven Is put into a coma by a battle with Cinderblock, things don’t go as planned. What will happen? Will Raven ever wake up? Will Beast Boy and Raven be friends? This isn’t a one chapter deal. The chapters are separated by the lines. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. If I did I would have more episodes on, but since there aren't any more episodes, I'm not the owner.

**Summary:** When Raven Is put into a coma by a battle with Cinderblock, things don't go as planned. What will happen? Will Raven ever wake up? Will Beast Boy and Raven be friends?This isn't a one chapter deal. The chapters are separated by the lines.

**Rating:** Rated T for some language

"Titans, GO!!" Robin yelled as we went to the heart of Jump City to deal with Cinderblock. He once again escaped from jail. Robin hopped onto his R-cycle and sped off. Raven and Starfire took off into the sky, Cyborg jumped into the T-car, and Beast Boy turned into a Hawk and tailgated Raven and Starfire.

* * *

The Titans made it to Jump City just as Cinderblock threw a Blue Mini Cooper into the game store.

"Dude!!!!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He was pissed because his favorite video game store had a Mini Cooper inside of it! He charged Cinderblock, becoming a Rhino, he rammed Cinderblock into a wall. Starfire threw fire bolts and Raven threw concrete at him. Cinderblock got up, infuriated, he rammed into Rave and fell on top of her. Squishing her with all his 64 tons of concrete. Cinderblock got up and was knocked down again by an exploding discus. The last thing Raven saw was Robin cuffing Cinderblock and she blacked out.

* * *

(Beast Boys P.O.V)

"Oh shit!!!! Raven!!!!!" I screamed and rushed to her side. I was quickly joined by the others. "Star, get Raven to the med bay STAT!!" I quickly handed unconscious Ravens limp body over to Starfire and watched her fly to Titans tower.

"Uh, Beast Boy, Robin and I are going to make sure Cinderblock gets back to jail. You should go take care of Raven at the med bay." Cyborg said, kicking a stone at Cinderblock.

"Ok dude, I hope she's ok." I said. I quickly turned into a hawk and flew off with excesses of speed. Not caring if I got tired. I just wanted to make sure Ravens ok.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Star was watching Raven, looking at all of the gadgets and gizmos that were connected to her taking her vitals. Beast Boy stormed through the door, scaring Starfire and almost giving her a heart attack.

"How's she doing Star?" Beast Boy asked with tears in his eyes. Just looking at her frail body hooked up to so many wires and seeing her petite figure laying lifeless on the bed.

"Beast Boy, why do you look sad? Do you have the feelings of love for her?" Star asked Beast Boy with much concern.

"Well, ever since Malchior hurt her, I've felt attached to Raven. Like were similar in more ways than we think. She was born, a freak with no one liking her and so was I. But how is she doing Star?" Beast Boy asked again.

"You're not going to like this but she's in a coma. She won't come out. I'm sorry. I hope she comes out soon." Star said, looking at the floor as she said every word.

"No!" B.B whispered, "Call the others Star, tell them the bad news." Star nodded in agreement and took out her communicator.

"Titans," she started, "Come quick, we have trouble."

* * *

(Nevermore)

"Heyy, Rae Rae, what's up?" Bravery asked.

"Uh, why am I here?" Raven asked

"You're in a coma. When you were crushed by Cinderblock, your brain waves got messed up." Intelligent said.

"Showoff," mumbled Bravery.

"Raven, Raven!!!!! I have news!" Love called out.

'Ug, I don't want to know.' Raven thought. "What is it Love?" Raven said aloud.

"Beast Boy likes you!!!" Love screamed, "And I know you like him back!"

"How do you know that stuff?" Raven said, not trying to blow Love up.

"Since you're in a coma you can't hear anything but we can and plus I'm part of you, I know your deepest, darkest secrets." Love said snottishly.

"I swear I hate you guys sometimes. Besides Beast Boy would never go out with me. He still won't let Terra go. I don't get how he can like me, we aren't alike!!! I mean I'm gloomy and Goth and he's so happy and cheerful." Raven said, her voice beginning to crack with every word she said. She was falling for Beast Boy and she started to cry. Intelligent heard a loud crash as her bookcases toppled to the floor.

"Don't be sad Raven, everything will be fine. Go back to your world." Intelligent said, and with that, everyone disappeared.

* * *

(B.B's P.O.V)

"What's wrong!?" Robin said as he burst through the doors that led to the med bay. Followed by Cyborg. "Oh my god!"

"She's in a coma," I said furriated and sad, "And it's all my fault. I should've knocked her away when I had the chance." I started to sob and took Raven's lifeless hand. "I wish you would come back Raven. I want to tell you… That...I...Love….Y...ou."

Everyone gasped after hearing that but I didn't care. I just want to hear Raven's voice again.

"It will be okay friend Beast Boy. She will come around, and then you can tell her about your feelings you have for her." Starfire said. But it just made me cry harder.

(Beast Boys pov)

3 months went by and Raven was still in a coma. I started losing hope like all of the other Titans. We all started fighting and things got worse. Robin left the Teen Titans and left his name behind. He now is called 'Night Wing' and doesn't talk to the Teen Titans anymore. He now lives in a small apartment in Gotham City. Defending it with Batman and Superman. Starfire seems gloomy without him around and Cyborg doesn't play video games as often. I am very depressed. I don't eat a lot and I usually spend day and night with Raven, hoping, praying that she'll wake up. I wish there was something I could do. I want her to wake up so I could kiss her, hold her tight and tell her how I could really feel.

It was time to go to bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I gently took Ravens hand and delicately kissed her on the lips. "I love you and I always will, even if you don't know it." I said and walked to the door. All of a sudden, I heard a moan. "Raven?" I looked over my shoulder and saw that she was rustling under the blankets. "RAVEN!!!!!" I ran to her side. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!!!!" What the hell? Oh my god. Her heart beat was becoming erratic. I quickly grabbed the intercom speaker and called for Cyborg and Starfire.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked as he ran to Raven and gave her an injection that slowed her heartbeat to a regular pace.

"I kissed her goodnight and she started to move under the covers and then her heart beat went erratic and I didn't know why!" I said as I looked at her. She was tossing and turning because of the drugs.

"Friends. It looks like she's out of her coma but she's not stable." Starfire said in concern.

"Raven. Can you hear me? Please wake up. I want to tell you I love you!" I said, holding her hand.

"Be…Beast… Beast…Boy??" Her faint voice echoed through my head.

"I'm here Raven. It's ok, I love you Raven. I want you to know that I love you and I always will." I said kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Damn, Love was right. I love…ah, I love you… too Beast Boy." She said looking deep into my eyes. Her sparkly eyes... Oh how beautiful.

"OOOWWWW!!!!!!!" Raven cried in pain, "MY HEAD!!!! OOOOWWWW!!!" She kept screaming, holding her head and tossing around.

"What's wrong!!??!?!?!" I was very confused, "What can I do??!!"

"MY HEAD, FEELS LIKE IT'S BEING SMASHED INTO A WALL!!!!!!!!" Raven screamed in pain and terror. Then she blacked out.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Her vitals are off the chart!" Cyborg said, jumping around grabbing things and administering a liquid into an I.V to help Raven's pain. Raven was tossing and kicking by the time he got the I.V needle into her. She calmed down little by little and slowly regained consciousness.

"What… What happened?" Raven said confused and dazed.

"We don't know," Beast Boy said, holding her had. She blushed. "You started screaming that your head hurt and then you blacked out."

"Oh," Raven started, "I guess that when I hit my head it must have done something to it. Can I go to sleep? I really hurt."

"Sure," Beast Boy said. He lifted her chin and gently kissed her on the lips. She blushed and kissed him back. Beast Boy quietly got up and left the room. Raven went into a deep sleep.

* * *

(Nevermore)

"What's wrong with my head Intelligent?" Raven asked as she appeared along with Happy (Pink), Bravery (Green), Timid (Grey), Rage (Red), Rude (Orange), Love (Purple), and Fear (Brown).

"Well," The yellow Raven started, "When you fell, your brain waves went whack. Your brain waves should go back to normal with a few days of meditation and rest."

"Yeah, and maybe with a little time with Beasty Boy!" Love squealed.

Raven gave Love an evil stare, "Maybe, maybe not. But if you call him Beasty Boy one more time, I'll release Rage and have her beat you to a mushy, loving pulp." Love gulped and looked at the ground.

"Love," Raven asked, "How do I get Beast Boy to notice me? I'm kind of new to this whole relationship thing"

"Well," the Purple Raven started, "You're going to have to go shopping….. With Starfire."

'Oh crap,' Raven thought. "Fine. I'll do it." Raven stared at everyone for a moment and went back to the real world to sleep.

* * *

(Med bay, Beast Boys P.O.V)

"Hey Rae, how are you feeling?" I said. Concerned about her health.

"Better," She stated. She looked really tired. "I talked to Intelligent and said that when Cinderblock laid me out flat and squished me like a pancake it messed up my brain waves. I should be back to normal with 3 days of rest and meditation." 'And some of you.' She thought to herself. Love smiled.

"Can you get Cyborg? I have to ask him something." She said, rubbing her head.

"Sure," I said, taking out my communicator. "Calling Cyborg, you're wanted in the med bay." Within a minute, Cyborg came in.

"What's wrong Greenie? Oh hey Raven. How are you feeling?" Cyborg said in a usual tone.

"Better," She sated. She also looked like she hurt. "Listen. I talked to Intelligent and she said I'd get better if I meditated and rested but It's kind of hard to do that in here with all of the monitors and this stupid heart machine."

"Ok. Just take it easy." Cyborg said. "Beast Boy. Take Raven to her room."

"Yes sir," I said sarcastically. Raven giggled. WHAT!?!?!?!?! Raven giggled? Well there's a first time for everything. Cyborg took the I.V out of her arm and unhooked all of the machines. Raven swung her legs over the bed and stood on her feet. She was very weak and fell over. I quickly caught her and picked her up and carried her to her room. She felt so fragile and frail. I was afraid that I was going to hurt her. She just gazed into my eyes. Her deep purple eyes looked like the rarest gems in the universe. Sparkling with life. When we made it to her room I set her lightly on the bed. I covered her up and kissed her goodnight.

"Beast Boy, please don't leave. I want to talk to you." She said.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Well. I wanted you to know where I came from and how I got here." She began.

"Ok." I said as I cuddled up to her and watched her as she told me about her life.

* * *

(Raven's room, Beast Boy's P.O.V)

"Geez Rae, I never knew that someone who went through all that could be like you. I mean, you don't look like a demon but you don't have to worry about Trigon. We slayed him 3 years ago." I said, holding Raven at her waist. I hugged her and re assured her that everything was ok.

"I know, but I thought you didn't like me. I mean we aren't even alike. I'm creepy and you're so happy." Raven turned her head away from me and started to cry.

"Rae, don't cry. Were more alike than you think. You never heard my story.' I said, and told my tale.

(Raven's room, Raven's point of view)

I was shocked to hear what happened to him and his family.

"Oh my god! You poor thing." I said, hugging him tightly.

"I wish I still had my parents." He said in pain.

"Well, now that we know almost everything about each other. I should tell you something." I said looking down at my hands that were in his soft green palms. "My name isn't Raven, It's Rachel Roth. I don't like it so I changed it. I wanted you to know."

"Mine's not Beast Boy. As you can tell," Beast Boy began, "My real name is Garfield Logan, Gar for short. Cyborg's the only one who knows my real name. I changed it to Beast Boy so my identity would be safe"

"Well, now we now everything about each other." I said as I looked into his green eyes that were sparkling like emeralds.

"Rae," he asked looking at our hands, "I was wondering if you want to go to the café you like and have some tea or coffee or something? Maybe tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to Beast Boy, I mean Gar," I corrected myself. He smiled. "I'm tired Gar, will you please leave so I can sleep?"

"Of course sweetie," He said. I blushed. He sweetly kissed me on the forehead and left. I drifted off to sleep still in the medical gown I had on earlier.

* * *

(Next Morning, Regular P.O.V)

"Friend Beast Boy, I am going to call Robin and tell him that friend Raven is ok," Starfire said with the phone in her hand.  
"He probably won't care. Even if she were dead." Beast Boy spat at disgust that Star was going to call 'him'. Ever since Raven was in her coma he started fighting with Robin the most. Robin got tired of it and left.

"Don't say that Beast Boy. He does care," Starfire added, "Hello. Hi this is Kori, I was wondering if Richard was there. Uh huh. May I speak to him? This is really important. Yes, ok I'll hold……Hi friend, it's Kori. I wanted to tell you that Raven is out of her coma and is doing well. Sure, you may come see her. She's sleeping now. Uh, ok, see you at 12pm. Ok, bye Richard."

"Great, Robin's coming back here. Wahoo." Gar said emotionless. He got up and left the room. He went to Raven's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He morphed into a fly and went under the door. She was meditating, facing the window. She was in her leotard and her cape was flowing down her petite body.

"Rae?" he whispered

"Gar? How did you get in?" Raven said opening one eye.

"I have my ways," he said. He sat in front of her and took her hands. "Robin is coming back to the tower today. Star called him and told him that you were out of your coma and he wanted to see you."

"What?!" Raven said opening her eyes, "After 3 months he wants to come see me. Ug!"

"I know Rae, you might want to wake up some more. He's coming in 30 minutes." Gar said standing up and pulling Raven along with him.

* * *

(Titans Living room, Beast Boy's P.O.V)

_Ding-dong!_

"I'll get it!" Starfire called out as she walked to the door. "Robin!!"

"It's Night Wing Kori. Anyway where's Raven?" Robin asked looking at Starfire for an answer. Robin seemed different. He had more muscles and looked older.

'She's on the couch, she's still recovering from that coma." Star said moving out of the way. Robin walked into the room and saw that Raven was reading a book, herbal tea in hand, Cyborg was playing video games, and I was watching a movie on a projector. Sitting right next to Raven.

"Raven!!!" Robin exclaimed and rushed to her side.

"Hi," she said and started reading her book again.

'Ha-ha! I hope you like the silent treatment.' I thought I watched as Robin looked confused that Raven wasn't talking g to him.

"So…" Robin went on.

" So what?" Raven looked up, " You think that after 3 months you waltz in and expect me to forgive you for leaving the team!?" Her voice got louder. She was getting angry. She stood up and went to leave when Robin grabbed her arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" she screamed and pulled away from Robin. She came over to me and sat next to me and pretended to watch the movie.

"What's her problem?" Robin said to Starfire in a hushed tone.

"What's _my_ problem? MY PROBLEM IS YOU!!!! You left me to die and Beast Boy was the only one who looked after me! You don't deserve to talk to me or Beast Boy!" Raven screeched and a light bulb blew up. She teleported back to her room.

"Good job _Boy Wonder_! Just leave me and Rae alone." I said in a disgusted tone. I turned into a fly and buzzed into Raven's room. She was crying. She laid there, sobbing and went to her dresser and got out a knife. She went to cut her wrists and I watched as her red blood oozed out from her cuts. She winced in pain.

"Rae, don't do that!" I said as I ran to her and ripped my shirt and wrapped the strips around her wrists. "Please Raven." I hugged her and she sobbed with her head on my shoulder. "Don't cry Raven. Let's go to the Café you love."

I left and Got dressed. Raven put on blue skinny jeans and a blue cami. I put on a t-shirt and blue jeans and met Raven on the roof top.

"Ready Rae?" I said.

"Yeah, let's go" She replied and we flew off.

* * *

(Titans Living Room, Regular P.O.V)

"Can I talk to you guys?" Robin asked.

"Sure friend. What are we going to do the talking about?" Star asked Robin sweetly.

"Well. I've been thinking about what Raven said and I was wondering if I could become Robin again and join your team. Superman is always an ass about what he does and Batman never stops talking about himself. I'm sick of it! So what do you say? Like old times sake?" Robin said, walking around the tower.

"Well friends Raven and Beast Boy are in their rooms so we'll have to ask them but I say yes." Star said and hugged Robin.

"Of course dude. I wish things were like they use to be." Cyborg said as he hit a slime monster in the head on a video game.

"Now we must be doing the convincing on Beast Boy and Raven," Starfire said, "Please Cyborg, ask Beast Boy and I'll ask Raven." Cyborg nodded and they both ran to their friend's room.

* * *

(Raven's Room, Starfire's P.O.V)

"Friend Raven, please come out. I need to do some talking with you. Raven?" I asked. Hmmn. I wonder why she's not answering me. I took out my communicator and called Cyborg to do an override password on Raven's door. When we got inside there was a note on her bed. I swiftly ran over to the note and read it:

_Dear Starfire,_

_Beast Boy and I went on a date to my favorite café: The Shimmering Star. Should be back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven_

"Friends Raven and Beast Boy are on a 'Date'. We should not disturb them." I said as I took the note and put it in my pocket. Just then the Trouble Alarm went off.

"Titans GO!!" Robin screamed. Every one was kind of confused but Robin wanted to be a Teen Titan again. We all sped off to Jump City to see what was wrong.

* * *

(Jump City Pizza Place Regular P.O.V)

It was Adonis. He thought it would be fun to trash the pizza place.

"We're going to need more help." Robin stated. He took out his communicator and said, "Calling Raven and Beast Boy, we need backup. It's Adonis at the Pizza Parlor."

* * *

(The Shimmering Star, Regular P.O.V)

"Great, now we have to go save the other Titans butts because of Adonis," Raven said to Beast Boy, not amused. "Let's go." Raven and Beast Boy got up and left the café to help the other Titans defeat Adonis.

* * *

(Pizza Place, Regular P.O.V)

"Ouch!" Starfire said. Picking herself up off the ground. Adonis had thrown her into a building. Raven and Beast Boy arrived when Cyborg blasted his cannon at Adonis who feel backwards. He picked himself up and saw Raven.

"Heyy. Rae? Oh look at you. You look sexy today!" Adonis said to Raven.

"Sorry. But I'm taken by a REAL man." Raven shot back. She looked over at Beast Boy and saw that he was charging at Adonis as a T-rex. He rammed him into a brick wall and Adonis was knocked out cold. Robin hand cuffed him and turned him over to the police.

"Raven, Beast Boy, Robin was wondering if he could join the team again. He doesn't like the way Superman and Batman act. What do you guys say?" Starfire asked the Teens whose date was rudely disturbed.

"I don't care." Raven said coldly.

"Me either." Beast Boy spat.

"Well then, It's settled, welcome back Robin!" Cyborg said.

"If you'll excuse us, Beast Boy and I have a date!" Raven spat out and they flew back to The Shimmering Star.

* * *

(Titans Tower 8pm, Raven's P.O.V)

**Warning:**Passionate scene. Trying my best. 1st love scene I've made.

"I had a great time Gar, thanks for taking me out." I said to Gar. I kissed him passionately outside of my room. We both walked in and I went into my closet. I found a short, Black nightgown and put it on. When I walked out Gar was in awe.

"Wow! You look hot!" He exclaimed.

"Adonis was right. And I'm all yours Gar!" I said, walking towards him. He was sitting on my bed. I sat next to him pulling him closer to me. I kissed him passionately and pulled him on top of me. He ran his hands up my back and kissed me more. I moaned in delight as we kissed the night away. I watched him take off his shirt and pants. Leaving him in his purple boxers. He threw his clothes to the floor and started kissing my neck. He kept kissing me from head to toe and we did the unthinkable.

* * *

(Raven's room 10am Beast Boy's P.O.V)

"Wow, what a night!" I said to Raven kissing her on the neck. She moaned in pleasure.

"I love fun nights." Raven said and kissed me on the lips. I smiled. I held her tight around her petite waist and saw that her night gown was bunched up and you could see her belly button and everything down. I giggled and she gave me a funny look.

"Get dressed you love struck green hunk." Raven said and threw my clothes at me.

"Ok, baby." I said and Raven giggled. She went into her closet and put on her leotard and went back out into her room. I was waiting for her with my hand extended, she took it and we walked out into the Living Room.

* * *

(Teen Titans Living Room Raven's P.O.V)

"Good morning friends! What a lovely day today is!" Starfire said in her usual happy voice.

"Hey Star, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping, with me," I said to Starfire, knowing she'd say yes.

"Of course friend Raven. But what do you want to shop for?" Star asked.

"I'll tell you when we're alone." I said looking at Starfire. I think Gar had a good idea on what I was going to buy. But he didn't say a word.

* * *

(Victoria's Secret Raven's P.O.V)

"What is this Lingerie that you speak of?" Starfire asked. Man this girl is clueless.

"Well," I started to explain, "It's something you put on when you want a guy to be attracted to you. It makes you look appealing to guys."

"Oh, I get it now." Starfire said as she looked at things in the store.

"Star, you should totally get some lingerie. I know you like Robin. You should make a move on him." I said tossing a pink skimpy bra at her.

"You're right. I'll get some lingerie." Star said as she browsed the panties. When Starfire and I were done shopping I had picked out some things. I got a see through night gown, a skimpy fuzzy Black bra, and lace panties. Starfire got a Pink lace bra with fuzzy cups, and matching panties. I think Robin would fall for Star in an instant and I'd love to see Gar's reaction.

* * *

(Raven's room Beast Boy's P.O.V)

**Warning:** Lemony type of scene rated M for sexual content. You have been warned! If you want to keep this T then skip this chapter!!!

"Ok," Raven said, "You stay right here. I have a surprise for you." She pointed to the bed and I sat down. Raven walked into her closet and got ready for my surprise.

5 minutes later Raven came out of her closet.

"Holy Shit Raven!! WOW!!" I was speechless. "OMG, you're….. Sexy!" She was wearing a see through night gown with a sexy, skimpy, fuzzy bra, and lace panties.

"Come here bad boy!" She started, "Come get me!" She was teasing me! I crouched down on her bed and pounced on her, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground. I carried her over to the bed and placed her onto it. I giggled and crawled over her. She groaned in pleasure as I kissed her neck and made my way down her body. She was to appealing! I kissed her chest, her breasts, and kept going down her petite body. She kept groaning. She kissed me and I took off my shirt and pants. I got off the bed and went over to a bag I brought. Revealing pink, fuzzy hand cuffs. She giggled and jumped off the bed and onto the floor. She got a chair and told me to sit on it. I sat down and Raven gave me a lap dance! I groaned and whistled. When she was done I kissed her and wrapped my hands around her torso. I found the clasps to her bra and unhooked them.

"Oops!" I said looking at her beautiful body. She laughed and pulled me onto the bed. I kissed her right breast and teased her nipple with my tongue. She moaned and then we did it again.

* * *

(Titans living room Beast Boy's P.O.V)

I'm really nervous. Cyborg helped me rehearse for this moment and helped me buy the perfect ring for Raven.

"Ok, you can do this Gar! Ok, let's do this." I told myself. Cyborg smiled and I smiled too. I walked into the living room and saw Raven making a cup of tea. I walked over to her and smiled. She put the hot water into her cup and put the tea bag in too. 'My time to shine' I thought.

"Raven." I started.

"Yes Beast Boy?" She said.

"Rachel Roth…Will you marry me?" I said, on my knees, waiting for her response. She dropped her tea. Speechless she looked at the ring. She gripped the counters for support and nodded yes. I got off my knees and put the ring on her finger and she kissed me. The other Titans hooted and hollered and whistled. Raven had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Gar, I love you!" Raven said.

" I love you too Rae!" I said.

* * *

Thank you for reading my book. Please review it. I plan to make a sequel but don't expect it really soon. I'm a busy girl!


End file.
